Gregs Past: The Musical
by thequeenofzombies
Summary: Greg didn't know he had a sister. Now she's dead. But just how did she end up dead? Is she as innocent as she seems? And who is she anyways? Chapter 5 is now up.
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI. (Though if I could own Nick or Greg, I wouldn't be complaining.) I also don't own this song. Smells Like Teen Spirit is owned by Nirvana and Kurt Cobain and whoever owns Nirvana. **

Chapter One: Smells Like Teen Spirit

_Load up on guns_

_Bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose_

_And to pretend_

_She's over bored_

_And self assured_

_Oh no, I know_

_A dirty word_

Greg looked up from the bloody crime scene to the direction of Sofia Curtis' voice.

"Gee Greg; it's been a while hasn't it?" She said as she hugged him. Greg laughed. He hadn't seen Sofia since Sara had been kidnapped. She was moved to day shift shortly after. But now Greg was looking straight into her eyes, and wondering why the heck she was here. Nick hadn't called her, as far as Greg knew. Was there something wrong?

Nick walked up. Greg grimaced at the sight of his face; Nick hadn't slept at all since Warrick had died. _Woah, death follows me everywhere. _Greg thought glumly.

"Sofia! Great to see ya!" He turned to Greg "I didn't know you called Sofia." Greg swallowed.

"Erm… I didn't." Nick and Greg turned to Sofia for an explanation of why she was here.

"Er…" Sofia paused, as if she didn't know what to say. "Greg…could I… erm…see you for a minute?" Greg nodded. _Not good_.

FOUR HOURS PREVIOUS

She sat in her car, waiting. When was he going to show? He had promised her… but who was she kidding? He _always_ promised her. He never followed through. Why was she even here? It wasn't like he was going to come! She paused and looked at the glove box. The loaded gun inside it was almost speaking to her. She had hoped the night was different, that he showed. Hoped because of her plans.

A slam of the door caught her attention. There he was, coming toward her car. Climbing in the drivers seat. Smiling at her. She laughed at his corny jokes, even, just a cherry on top of her sundae of deception. She said she had a gift for him. He wondered why in his head, but though nothing of it. She reached in the glove box, and pulled out the gun.

"Surprise". The gun went off.

Her friends ran through the desert, laughing. Each had gun, just in case. They dropped the body, in the middle of nowhere, agreeing to pretend this never happened. She wasn't worried.

"This bores me." she stated. "Were not going to get caught!"

Her friend looked up "You shouldn't be so…" he trailed off.

"Self-assured?" She tried. Her friends stared. "Oh no, I know, a dirty word."

_With the lights out_

_It's less dangerous_

_Here we are now  
Entertain us_

_I feel stupid_

_And contagious_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us. _

PRESENT TIME

Greg walked into a dimly lit room, following Sofia. She had yet to say a word about anything; none the less why she was here and where the hell they were going. Eventually she stopped, in the dead middle of a hallway. Greg nearly slammed into her. He gave her a questioning look. She opened her mouth, but before a word could come out, Brass walked out.

"Hey guys, I needed a word with you." Brass started. Sofia pursed her lips, knowing she would have to wait to tell Greg anything.

"Well here we are now… entertain us." Sofia said, not realizing exactly who she had quoted. Sofia hated headbanger music like Nirvana; she wouldn't know Kurt Cobain if he rose from the dead and told her Courtney Love really did murder him.

Brass winced. He would have to be the one to break the news to Greg. He hated that. He hated everything about this job right now. But someone had to tell Greg. Someone had to explain why Sofia was here.

"Er… Greg you're off the case." Brass stated. Greg was a little surprised, but figured it was all in good reason.

"Why?" Greg asked, curious. He hadn't seen the victim, but unless it was Demetrius James' mother or brother, he was most likely out of the clear. Or so he thought.

"Personal connection." Brass continued. This stunned Greg. But before he could ask any questions Brass explained. "Greg… the victim is you sister."

_I found it hard_

_It's hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever_

_Never mind._


	2. But it's Better if you Do

A/N This is my first fanfic (don't know why I'm saying this now) so please review

**A/N This is my first fanfic (don't know why I'm saying this now) so please review! yay! **

**Disclaimer: Darn… don't own this song either. This one is owned by Panic! At the Disco, and whoever owns them. I think its Fueled by Ramen.**

Chapter Two: But it's Better if You Do.

_But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

TWELVE HOURS PREVIOUS

She looked around at the strip joint. She was in Vegas right? When in Rome do as the Romans do? Well when in Vegas do as the dirtbags to. Go to strip clubs. The place was disgusting; she figured everyone in here needed a shower. No, not a shower, a chemical wash. She sighed.

"Another drink Miss Marks?" the bartender asked. She nodded. Marks was her mothers maiden name. Her father was something with an s. Sanders, maybe? She couldn't remember. She never met the man, and she never planned to. No she was here in Vegas for one important reason. Him. Jonathan Rhodes. The man who she grew up with, naively believing he was her father. The very same Jonathan Rhodes who had stolen her collage fund and run off with some random diner waitress, the one who had broken her heart two years ago, when she was eighteen. And now he was here, in the grossest place imaginable. And he was going to pay. Every. Last. Cent.

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A._

ONCE AGAIN, THE PRESENT

The girl couldn't be more than twenty. Brown hair, white skin. Just another normal girl. Greg wouldn't have figured she was sister had someone not told him. It was in her eyes. This girl looked nothing like Greg's mother, and yet so much like Richard. Richard Sanders, Greg's dad, who put a gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Now Greg knew why. Sure, Greg had known of his father's affair with a stripper named Kayla Marks, but he never knew this. And besides, that affair was when Greg was thirteen! But ten years later, Greg's father received a phone call; put a gun into his mouth, and the rest is history. Now Greg knew who had called him. Kayla. To explain about the girl. What was her name?

"Crystal Marks, twenty years old. Mother Kayla Marks, father" Brass paused. "Richard Sanders". Greg sighed. His father was legally allowed to do what he wanted. But this? It was too much. Greg turned and left, alone.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_


	3. Blood!

Disclaimer: Yay

**Disclaimer: Yay! More stuff I don't own. This song is owned by My Chemical Romance, and whoever owns them. It's a wicked song though, right?**

Chapter Three: Blood!

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

SIX HOURS PREVIOUS

Crystal stood in a dingy motel, six hours after entering the strip joint, and five hours after coming in contact with Jonathan Rhodes. He had smiled. He had been nice! Crystal inwardly worried that his kindness would ruin her plan to rain on his little parade. She never meant to kill him, at least not yet. Jack had come up with the idea. She had met him and Laura at a bar, somewhere on the strip.

"You should stick it to that little bastard." He said. Crystal didn't quite know what he meant. She was an actress, she could cry on cue. She had a whole story planned, even through in her mother's death. She hoped he wouldn't actually look up Kayla and find that she was alive and well, living in Reno. She shrugged.

"I plan too. Fake crying, all that BS. You know… the usual." Jack laughed. Laura looked about an inch away from smacking him. Was Crystal missing something?

"Tali… come on. You know what I mean!" Crystal shrugged. Jack, Laura, Sam, and Josh were the only people who called her Tali. You know, Tali Marks? Clever right? Jack sighed. "You _own_ a gun right? You _want_ revenge right? Well, those two things go together _real _well, if you know what I mean." Jack smirked. Laura looked around to make sure no one could hear this _very_ strange conversation. Tali's jaw dropped.

"Wha… you mean… _kill him?_" Jack nodded. Tali thought. _Hey, maybe that's not such a bad idea. I do need my revenge. I would do anything to see that bastard dead. I could do it…right? Oh who am I kidding, if anyone could kill it's me._ She smiled.

"All right then… let's rub our little friend out. You two in?" Jack nodded; Laura sighed, but nodded also. Tali agreed to fill in Josh and Sam on the plans. It would work. It would have to work.

"Hey… can I see some I.D.?" the bartender asked. The twenty year olds gulped down their remaining drinks before they ran like the devil was chasing them. They didn't even pay. _Nothing's goanna catch us tonight, baby. We're invincible._

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while_.

THE PRESENT

Tali's dead body was lying on a metal slate in the coroner's office. Nick grimaced. He sighed. He barely knew who she was, and Greg knew nothing about her either. Nick had nothing. The mother was coming in from Reno, but she wasn't here yet. Nick sighed.

"Cause of death, surprisingly is _not_ the gunshot wound to the stomach." Al Robbins explained. Nick's jaw dropped. "It was several stab wounds, to the abdomen. The shot was fired post-mortem." Nick sighed again. This made no sense.

"Why shoot her post-mortem?" He asked. Robbins shook his head.

"To cover something up?" Grissom asked, walking in the room. Robbins and Nick turned to him. Grissom explained. "Cath and I are working on a case where a Jonathan Rhodes was found dead, in the middle of the desert. His car was found a few miles east, and we believe that that's where he was murdered. Gun shot residue was found on your vic's hand, and the bullet in her stomach is a match to the one in his head."

"You think she murdered him? Was her DNA at the crime scene?"

Grissom shrugged "We found an unidentified brown hair in the car. We'll match it against your vic, see what we come up with."

Nick nodded, and left, Grissom followed.

"Hey, have you heard from Greg yet? I need him for a 419, but he never came back." Nick shook his head. Why hadn't Greg come back?

"You try his cell?" Grissom nodded. "Nothing?" Grissom shook his head. "Huh, weird. You think he's okay?" Grissom shrugged. It hadn't crossed his mind that anything could've… happened. Ever since the Demetrius James incident, Grissom preferred not to think about that.

"Hey, Nick, when the mother comes in, ask if Crystal knew anything about Rhodes. Maybe we can find a connection." Nick nodded, but he was only half listening. Greg was gone. His sister, whom he never knew, was dead, and Greg had vanished. Nick knew that Greg had some self-control issues. He prayed Greg hadn't done anything stupid. But hey, his strange attitude seemed to suit himself in this job. Nick chuckled. Greg would be fine… _right? _

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

FIVE HOURS PREVIOUS

_She Jack, Josh, Laura, and Sam were running through tow, guns in their hands, shooting random bystanders. Laura and Jack picked up one body, draining it of its blood. They drank, and drank, and drank, laughing. They didn't care. They were monsters…murdering, blood –sucking monsters. They had won. They would win._

Tali sat up in bed, stunned. Huh? What had just happened? A dream…just a dream. She looked at the clock. Time to go. Time to kill. She grabbed the gun and left. _Carpe Diem_ she though. _Seize the day._

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck._

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of Greg this chapter. I will make up for it next time though. By the way, song suggestions would be great for future chapters. Thanks!**


	4. Camera One

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned this song

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned this song. I don't. Bummer. Also don't own CSI, or any of the characters. This song, Camera One, is owned by the Josh Joplin Group. CBS owns everything else. Oh, except Tali. She's mine. Come to think of it, so is Richard, and Kayla, and well… everyone Tali knows. So yeah. They're mine.**

Chapter 4: Camera One

_The sandy haired son of Hollywood  
Lost his faith in all that's good  
Closed the curtain, unplugged the clock  
Hung his clothes on the shower rod  
But he never got undressed  
And no, he never made a mess_

PRESENT TIME

Greg woke up, unsure of where he was. Wait, in his apartment. Why wasn't he at work? Greg was lost. He remembered Tali, his pager going off and… and a splitting pain in his left shoulder. He looked at the bandage around the shoulder. Oh yeah. He wasn't at work because he got shot.

PRESENT TIME (A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO)

Greg was walking down the street, aimlessly, towards his car. He needed to think. He couldn't process the fact that in three short hours there was a chance of him coming face to face with the woman who gave birth to the dead girl who caused his father to kill himself. _Weird life I have._ He nearly ran smack dab into a short, blonde haired girl.

"Is it true? Are you…him?" She asked. Greg was lost.

"Um… I'm not sure. I am Greg Sanders though, can I help you?"

She shrieked. "NO! It's YOUR fault! YOU'RE THE REASON! YOU KILLED HER!" She pulled out a gun, and, much to Greg's surprise pulled the trigger. It hit his shoulder. _Man that hurts! _She ran. Greg drove himself to the hospital.

PRESENT TIME (NOW)

Greg realized that he had forgotten to call Grissom. Grissom picked up his cell on the first ring.

"Greg! Where the _hell_ were you! We have a 419 in-- Greg? Greg, what happened?"

"Er… I kinda got shot."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I would've called you but I took some sleeping pills and… pain medication. So I kinda collapsed in a ball of uselessness."

"Who shot you?"

Greg described the girl. "Sorry, that's all I got."

"I know that description. Greg, she's a suspect in the Crystal Marks case, which also makes her a suspect in the Jonathan Rhodes case."

"Huh?"

"Well, we found a dead body in the desert, identified as Jonathan Rhodes. His car was found a few miles east, covered in blood. We assumed that that was where he was killed. We found an unidentified hair in the car. When we ran it, it matched to Crystal Marks. Also, Marks had GSR on her hand. And, Rhodes was the man who raised her, before her took off with a waitress name… Dena Martin and her Marks' collage fund. According to one of her friends, Laura Undermayer, Marks' planned to… "rub out" Rhodes. Laura was part of it, until she learned the extent of it, and sobered up. We assumed that one of the friends went haywire after the murder, and killed Marks in the process. The rest covered up."

"Does Undermayer have and alibi?"

"No. She's still as much as a suspect, and is probably going to jail. Though for not as long, considering the fact that she was the only one who talked. One of the friends though, matches your decision. Samantha Jackson. We're bringing her in later, for questioning. And… Kayla Marks just got in from Reno."

"So?"

"So maybe you want to talk to her? You know… you are her daughters-."

"Listen Grissom, that lady is just going to blame me. I… I can't."

"Greg, you can't lose your faith in the human race. In all that's good?"

"Too late Grissom." Greg hung up.

THREE HOURS EARLIER

_The trophy wife from Palisades  
Whose yearbook beauty never fades  
Sits and watches the sea fold in  
And wonders what might have been  
If she could ever have the chance  
Would she do it all again?_

Tali and her friends were sitting in her car. Well, Tali and her real friends. Laura had bailed on them. _We'll have to take care of that one._

"So what are we goanna go about…Laura? She knows _everything_! What if she rats us out?" It was Sam. Of course it was. Sam was ridiculously paranoid.

"We'll get to her before that can happen." Jack winced. "What? Just cause she is… excuse me _was_ your little girlfriend does not make her less of a liability! Would you like to go to jail Jack? Huh? Would ya? Or how about the cemetery! Cause I _promise_ you that that's where you going if you don't cooperate. I swear to God Jack! YOU THINK I'M KIDDING?" she was shrieking now. She pulled the gun, pointing it at every person. "You think I'm joking with you? HUH? CAUSE I WILL NOT WAIT TO PULL THIS TRIGGER ON ANY OF YOU! I SWEAR!"

She stepped out of the car. Jack noticed something. The knife. It was just… sitting there. Jack grabbed it. Before anyone could stop him he jumped out of the car, turned her around, and stabbed her. She gasped.

"What would you do? Start over? Why this? Huh? Bring your real daddy back? Get up the courage to actually talk to his son? The one you've been stalking? HUH? WHY…WOULD…YOU…DO…THIS?" he yelled, stabbing her with each word. She was stunned.

"Because…of…your--… I'm sorry. You're right. I'm--."

She was dead. He had killed her. He picked up the gun and shot her in the head. She would be blamed. They were off the hook.

She was dead. The invincible had died.

She was dead.

_It's funny how life turns out  
The odds of faith in the face of doubt  
Camera One closes in  
The soundtrack starts  
The scene begins_

A/N: Sorry bout all the dialogue. Needed to be done. There will be another chapter though… so don't worry. There's more to this story than you may think. And the mother will show up… along with someone you never suspected!


	5. Soul Meets Body

A/N: It's been a really long time since I updated this

A/N: It's been a really long time since I updated this. See, I had kinda forgotten about it, like a bad memory of random writing, until in popped a review. So here goes the fifth chap, I plan to wrap it up soon. So…enjoy? (Totally AU, FYI)

**Disclaimer: Wishing on a star does not make you own CSI. The lyrics belong to Death Cab for Cutie.**

Chapter 5: Where Soul Meets Body

_I want to live where soul meets body  
And let the sun wrap its arms around me  
And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing  
And feel, feel what its like to be new_

Tali awoke in a place like no other. She felt at peace. She could barely remember what happened, it was mainly vague feelings. She remembered anger, and anger that burned every pore in her body. And anger that ripped at her seams, that made her scream. An anger that could not be stopped, not even by the mighty forces of whoever the hell was up there making her life more and more miserable by the day. Then she remembered shock. Realization, she guessed. She had learned…something. Something horrid, something awful, something disruptive, something that shook her core and made her sad. But she couldn't remember what. And then she remembered… pain. So much pain. Not only physically, but mentally too. Someone she loved had hurt her. But who? She couldn't remember. And now…she was at peace. She was in a light so bright that she couldn't see. But she was at peace. She let the thoughts of hate and disruption and the things she could or couldn't remember float away.

_Cause in my head there's a greyhound station  
Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations  
So they may have a chance of finding a place  
where they're far more suited than here_

Jack sat in the room. The pretty, plain room. Where there was nothing that made his head hurt. Nothing that made him upset. Nope. Not here. Here it was a gray room with two chairs and one window and no lights, but it was day so that was okay. And he was alone so he didn't have to listen to the weird looking people in the long white coats who he thought were doctors but whenever he asked they said they were his friends. But Jack didn't have any friends. He couldn't even remember having any friends. He only remembered that twisted bitch Tali, and he had taken care of her, yes he had. "Such a good boy Jack" his "friends" would say when they found out. "Such a very good boy."

But in this room, at this moment, there were none of his friends. There was no one but him. So he let his mind wander. But it couldn't go very far because Jack couldn't remember anything. Then he saw one of his friends talking to a very strange man. A very strange man with a strange voice. And he had words on his vest that said CSI but Jack didn't know what that was so he didn't pay attention. They were talking very fast and kept saying "Post traumatic stress disorder", and "he just snapped", and "I would plead temporary mental disability." And other things that didn't make sense. Words that Jack thought he knew but that he couldn't remember the meaning too. "Arrested", "detained". Then the very strange man walked in.

"I'm Nick Stokes. I'm a Crime Scene Investigator. Like on TV?"

Jack nodded. He liked those shows.

"Listen very carefully, okay?" Jack nodded again. "I need you to tell me if you hurt anyone named Tali. Or Crystal?"

Jack nodded again.

"How badly did you hurt her?"

"Until she stopped crying."

Nick didn't look so happy. He needed to be happy, Jack thought.

"OK, Jack? I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Cause you did a very bad thing, hurting Tali."

And then Jack remembered. He was in a hospital, because he couldn't remember. But now he did. Now he could see Tali, she was crying, and screaming. He had told her. About his problem. He was overly aggressive, and he couldn't stop himself. Sometimes he had to hurt things.

"I killed her, didn't I?"

Nick nodded this time.

"And you're going to put me in prison?"

"That's not my choice. I'm sorry."

Jack nodded.

"Okay" he said. "I'll come with you now."

And they left.

_And I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

A/N: Yeah so... it'll be ending real soon. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
